<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In search of... by Itsjustme89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654470">In search of...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsjustme89/pseuds/Itsjustme89'>Itsjustme89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsjustme89/pseuds/Itsjustme89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am looking for a fan fiction written a few years ago about Quinn, she has an illness that slowly causes her to go blind in high school. She plays piano and as she's losing her sight her mom buys her a white piano. She eventually goes entirely blind and ends up at a school for the blind. I believe it was called "Born this way." Thanks everyone!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In search of...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am looking for a fan fiction written a few years ago about Quinn, she has an illness that slowly causes her to go blind in high school. She plays piano and as she's losing her sight her mom buys her a white piano. She eventually goes entirely blind and ends up at a school for the blind. I believe it was called "Born this way." Thanks everyone!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>